disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Einstein
Baby Einstein is a line of multimedia products and toys that specialize in interactive activities for children aged 1 month to 5 years old. Subjects music, art, language, science, and mathematics are prominently explored. These products used to be made by a division of the Walt Disney Company, marketed under the slogan, "Where Discovery Begins". The Baby Einstein Company pays a significant amount of money to Corbis, on behalf of the estate of renowned physicist Albert Einstein, for the use of the Einstein name, though the products have virtually nothing to do with Einstein or his work (however, Disney uses a disclaimer that Einstein is a trademark of the Hebrew University of Jerusalem). History The Baby Einstein Company was founded in 1996 by stay-at-home mom and former teacher Julie Aigner-Clark at her home in suburban Alpharetta, Georgia, as Julie Aigner-Clark Films. Aigner-Clark and her husband, Bill Clark, invested $18,000 of their savings to produce the initial product, a Video Board Book, a VHS entitled Baby Einstein, later sold as Language Nursery. The original video shows a variety of toys and visuals interspersed with music, stories, numbers, and words of many languages. Eventually, the video was marketed across the United States, Europe, Asia and Australia. Other videos followed, some featuring the Clarks' two daughters, Aspen & Sierra, among other children. Also featuring toys by Ambi, Brio, Folkmanis, Dakin, Chimes, Battat, Tomy, Legends and Lore, among others. Baby Einstein became a multi-million dollar franchise; its revenue grew from $1 million in 1998 Aigner-Clark renamed the company to The Baby Einstein Company in October 1998, and sold a 20% stake in the company to Artisan Entertainment and Family Home Entertainment in January 2000 and sold the rest to The Walt Disney Company for an undisclosed amount in November 2001. The franchise is named after and pays significant royalties to the estate of deceased physicist Albert Einstein, putting him in the top 5 of most earning dead celebrities, according to Forbes. At one point in 2009, the brand was estimated to be worth nearly 400 million dollars based on revenues. Julie was named Entrepreneur of the Year and won various awards for her products, which are the number one selling brand (1 in three households with babies in the US own at least one Baby Einstein product) of videos for very young children. Julie has appeared in many media outlets, including Oprah, GMA, The Today Show and USA Today. On January 23, 2007 The Baby Einstein Company was mentioned in the State of the Union address by President George W. Bush. Aigner-Clark, along with other notable U.S. citizens, was invited to sit in the gallery during the speech, and was recognized by Bush during his presentation to the nation. As a subsidiary of Disney, the production budgets were increased and the concept was expanded to include a wide range of themes. A line of educational toys were also developed. In 2005, the franchise inspired a Disney Junior animated television series called Little Einsteins. The official Baby Einstein website is available in English and en Español, with specific content for more than 30 different countries. Julie Aigner-Clark no longer owns or operates the company she founded. She has since been involved in several start ups, including The Safe Side and Baby Bytes. She is a notable speaker and has a web site that can be found at http://www.mommymade.com. In 2013, Disney lost the rights and sold Baby Einstein to Kids II, Inc. while the logo had an update with a more thick and classic font and new drawing of the face. Complaint to FTC In May 2006, the Campaign for a Commercial-Free Childhood (CCFC) filed a complaint with the U.S. Federal Trade Commission (FTC) against the Baby Einstein Company and the Brainy Baby Company, a producer of similar videos; the following month the CCFC amended the complaint to include another producer, BabyFirstTV. The CCFC alleged false advertising by these companies, citing the American Academy of Pediatrics' recommendation that children under two should be discouraged from watching television at all, and a study showing that only six percent of parents are aware of that recommendation, while 49 percent of parents think educational videos like these are very important in the intellectual development of children. In December 2007, the FTC closed the complaint, determining not to recommend any enforcement action against the company. In so doing, the FTC noted that certain of the claims that were the subject of the CCFC’s complaint did not raise issues under the FTC’s substantiation rules. Other factors considered by the FTC in making its determination included the redesign of the Baby Einstein website, which removed certain product testimonials and product descriptions, as well as the company's representations that it would take steps to ensure that any advertising claims with respect to educational and developmental value would be properly substantiated. However, the websites of Baby Einstein in languages other than English are not all modified in the same way. For example, its official Chinese website still contains the product effect statement as "For example, the Baby Van Gogh released by us can initiate your baby's interest and recognition of colors." As with all of its products, Disney offered refunds to any customers who are unhappy with the quality of its merchandise. Controversy over effects on language development In 1993, a study was published which showed listening to Mozart produced an increase in spatial reasoning skills for approximately ten minutes in college students, a phenomenon dubbed The Mozart Effect. The authors of the paper later complained that their research had been misunderstood in popular culture to imply a permanent increase in general intelligence. In August 2007, the Journal of Pediatrics published a preprint version of the results of a study by researchers at the University of Washington on the effects of television and DVD/video viewing on language development in children under two years of age. The study, the second conducted by the same researchers as part of a larger project, was a correlational study based on telephone interviews with parents of children aged 2 to 24 months. The parents were asked about time spent interacting with adults, how much time was spent watching television and DVDs/videos, and what kind of media the children watched. The study's authors, Drs. Frederick Zimmerman, Dimitri Christakis, and Andrew Meltzoff, concluded that, among infants aged 8 to 16 months, exposure to "baby DVDs/videos" — such as Baby Einstein and Brainy Baby — was strongly associated with lower scores on a Communicative Development Inventory - a standard language development test. This result was specific to baby-oriented educational videos and did not hold for other types of media, and was not related to shared parental viewing. Among toddlers aged 17 to 24 months, the study found no significant effects, either negative or positive, for any of the forms of media that were viewed. Daily reading and storytelling, however, were found to be associated with somewhat higher language scores, especially for toddlers. Listening to music, on the other hand, had no significant effect. The University of Washington press release announcing the study explained that for each hour-per-day spent watching baby DVDs/videos, infants understood on average six to eight fewer words than infants who did not watch them, and recommended that parents limit their use. "There is no clear evidence of a benefit coming from baby DVDs and videos and there is some suggestion of harm," said lead author Frederick Zimmerman. "We don't know for sure that baby DVDs and videos are harmful, but the best policy is safety first. Parents should limit their exposure as much as possible." In his study, Zimmerman states that the association between television-watching was only observed in the younger children, and that this could disappear by the time the children become toddlers. Christakis, a pediatrician, said that he is "frequently asked by parents what the value of these products is," and stated, "The evidence is mounting that they are of no value and may in fact be harmful. Given what we now know, I believe the onus is on the manufacturers to prove their claims that watching these programs can positively impact children's cognitive development." In response to the negative media reports generated by the study and the press release, the Baby Einstein Company issued the following statement: Baby Einstein is committed to maintaining the highest standards in the development of all of our products. After thoroughly analyzing the University of Washington study, we have serious concerns about the many contradictions between the study's conclusions and the content of its press release that created publicity which incorrectly suggests that this study focused on Baby Einstein products. In fact, the report concludes by stating “The analysis presented here is not a direct test of the developmental impact of viewing baby DVDs/videos. We did not test through experimental manipulation whether viewing baby DVDs/videos has a positive or negative impact on vocabulary acquisition.” On August 13, 2007, Robert Iger, president and CEO of the Walt Disney Company, the owner of Baby Einstein, demanded that the University of Washington retract the press release, asserting that the study itself doesn’t support the claims made by the University’s public relations department. On August 16, University of Washington President Mark A. Emmert rejected Disney's complaints, saying that the university stands behind the research and that the press release accurately reflected the paper's conclusions and the scientists' commentary. In March 2008, The Journal of Pediatrics released a study by the researchers at the Center on Media and Child Health at Children’s Hospital in Boston, and Harvard University, showing that television viewing is, “neither beneficial nor deleterious to child cognitive and language abilities” for children under 2, although the study looked at all types of television, not specifically baby DVDs. On September 4, 2009, the Walt Disney Company announced that it would offer a refund for all Baby Einstein DVDs/videos purchased between June 5, 2004 and September 4, 2012, extending a refund policy already in place. The Campaign for a Commercial-Free Childhood, which had been pushing for a recall of the videos, sees the refund offer as "an acknowledgement by the leading baby video company that baby videos are not educational". In January 2010, William and Julie Clark asked a judge to order the University of Washington to release records from the 2007 effects of television viewing study, citing, “Given that other research studies have not shown the same outcomes, we would like the raw data and analytical methods from the Washington studies so we can audit their methodology, and perhaps duplicate the studies, to see if the outcomes are the same." Soon after, The University of Washington settled with the Clark, paying out nearly $200,000 in back legal fees. Baby Einstein Videos and DVDs *Language Nursery (1997) *Baby Mozart: Music Festival (1998) *Baby Bach: Musical Adventure (1998) *Baby Shakespeare: World of Poetry (1999) *Baby Van Gogh: World of Colors (2000) *Baby Santa's: Music Box (2000) *Neighborhood Animals (2001) *World Animals (2001) *Baby Newton: All About Shapes (2002) *Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun (2002) *Baby Neptune: Discovering Water (2003) *Baby Galileo: Discovering the Sky (2003) *Numbers Nursery (2003) *Baby MacDonald: A Day on the Farm (2004) *Baby Da Vinci: from Head to Toe (2004) *Baby Noah: Animal Expedition (2004) *Baby Monet: Discovering the Seasons (2005) *Baby Wordsworth: First Words-Around the House (2005) *On The Go: Riding, Sailing and Soaring (2005) *Meet The Orchestra: First Instruments (2006) *Baby's Favorite Places: First Words-Around Town (2006) *Baby's First Moves: Get Up and Go! (2006) *My First Signs: See and Sign with Baby (2007) *Discovering Shapes: Circles, Squares and More! (2007) *Lullaby Time: Soothing Sounds for Baby (2007) *Baby's First Sounds: Discovering for Little Ears (2008) *World Music (2009) *World Animal Adventure (2009) Discovery Kits *Baby Mozart (2010) *Baby Beethoven (2010) *Animals Around Me (2010) *Wild Animal Safari (2010) *World of Words (2010) *World of Colors (2010) *Baby Lullaby (2011) *Neptune's Oceans (2011) *World of Rhythm (2011) CDs Baby Einstein also produces CDs. Some titles are available on iTunes. Animal Friends* Songs # Animal's Processional, Pt. 1 # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # B-I-N-G-O # The Elephant, the Giraffe and the Butterfly # The Blue Danube # Froggie Went A-Courtin’ # The Seashore Water Ballet # Hey Diddle Diddle, The Cat and the Fiddle # Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? # All the Pretty Little Horses # Feathered Friends # Shoo Fly, Don't Bother Me # Three Blind Mice # Turkey in the Straw # Day's End: A Time for Rest Baby Bach* Tracks # Tune up and fanfare based on a theme from Toccata in D # Minuet in G from Anna Magdalena Notebooks # Flute Sonata in Eb, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement # Orchestral Suite No. 4, Rejouissance, BWV 1069 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st Movement # Flute Sonata in E-flat, BWV 1051, 1st Movement # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement # Orchestral Suite No. 2, Badinerie, BWV 1067 # Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, BWV 147 # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, BWV 1068, Air # Two-Part Invention No. 1, BWV 772 # Goldberg Variations, No. 1, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, No. 4, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, No. 30, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement Baby Beethoven* Tracks # Tune up and theme from Symphony No. 9, 2nd Movement # Symphony No. 1 Op. 21, 1st Movement # Minuet in G # Sonatina in F # Sonata No.14 (Moonlight), Op. 27, No. 2, 2nd Movement # The Ruins of Athens, Turkish March, Op. 113 # Rondo in C, Op. 51, No. 1 # Fur Elise,Furious JealousyWoO 59 # Rondo a Capriccio in G, Op. 129 # Symphony No. 5, Op. 67, 1st Movement # Military March No. 1 in F, WoO 18 # Sonatina in G # Sonata 8 (Pathetique), Op. 13, 3rd Movement # Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, 4th Movement # Sonata No. 2, Op. 2, No. 2, 1st Movement # Allgero for a Flute Clock # Symphony No, 6, Op. 68, 3rd Movement # Sonata 8 (Pathetique), Op. 13, 2nd Movement # Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, 4th Movement Coda Baby Galileo Tracks # Orchestra Tune-Up # Symphony No. 6, "Pastorale", Op. 65, 5th Movement - Beethoven # Clarinet Concerto in A, K. 662, 3rd Movement - Mozart # Piano Concerto No. 21 in C, K. 467, 2nd Movement - Mozart # Symphony No. 8, "Unfinished" D.849, 1st Movement - Schubert # Clarinet Concerto in A, K, 662, 1st Movement - Mozart # Sleeping Beauty Waltz, Op. 66 ''- Tchaikovsky '' # Serenade, No. 13 in G, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik", K. 525, 1st Movement - Mozart # Serenade, No. 13, in G "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik", K. 525, 4th Movement - Mozart # Nocturne in Eb, No. 2, Op. 9 - Chopin # Symphony No. 41, "Jupiter", K. 551 - Mozart # Twinkle, Twinkle - Traditional arr. Weisbach # Piano Sonata, No. 14, in C-sharp, "Moonlight", Op. 27, No. 2 - Beethoven # Prelude No, 7 in A, "The Polish Dance", Op. 28 - Chopin # On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Op, 314 - Johann Strauss II # Variations on (Ah Vous DiraI-Je, Maman), K. 265-300e # Preludes Book II, "Clair de Lune" - Debussy # Symphony No. 9 in E, "New World", 2nd Movement - Dvorak # Nocturne in F#, No. 2, Op. 15 - Chopin # Waltz, No, 15, "Lullaby" - Brahms Baby Mozart* Tracks # Tune up and fanfare based on themes from "The Magic Flute" # Piano Sonata in C, K545, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata in C, K330, 1st Movement # Variations on "Ah Vous Dirai-je Maman", No. 1, 8 and 11, K265/300e # Piano Sonata in D, K576, 1st Movement # Concerto for Flute and Harp in C, K299, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata in A, K331, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata in C, K545, 2nd Movement # Sonata in D for Two Pianos, K448, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata in C, K330, 3rd Movement # Divertimento No. 17 in D # Piano Sonata in B flat, K570, 3rd Movement # Piano Sonata in F, K533/494, 3rd Movement # The Magic Flute, K620, Papageno Arias No. 2 and 20 # Symphony No. 41, in C, K551, 1st Movement Baby Mozart 2* Tracks # Tune up and fanfare based on themes from "The Magic Flute" # Serenade No. 13 in G, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik", K525, 1st Movement # Serenade No. 13, in G, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik", K525, 2nd Movement # Motette in D, "Ave Verum Corpus", K618 # Flute Quartet No. 1 in D, K139, 1st Movement # Piano Sonata No. 12 in F, K332, 2nd Movement # Divertimento No. 1 in D, K136, 1st Movement # Clarinet Concerto in A, K622, 2nd Movement # Serenade No. 9 in D, "Coronation", K537, 2nd Movement # Piano Concerto No. 26 in D, "Coronation", K537, 2nd Movement # Le Nozze Di Figaro (The Marriage of Figaro), Overture, K492 # Le Nozze Di Figaro (The Marriage of Figaro), Voi Che Sapete, K492 # Horn Concerto No. 3 in E-flat, K447, 2nd Movement # Andante in F for a Small Mechanical Organ, K616 # String Quartet No, 17 in B-flat, "Hunting", K458, 1st Movement Baby Neptune* Tracks # Orchestra Tune-Up # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Allegro - Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Bourree - Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Passepied - Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 3 in G, Gigue - Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Menuet - Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Alla Hornpipe - Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Air - Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Allegro - Handel # Blue Danube Waltz - Strauss # Concerto in A - Telemann # Water Music, Bourree - Telemann # Water Music, Harlequinade - Telemann # Water Music, Ebb and Flow - Telemann # Contradance No. 11 - Beethoven # Contrdance No. 12 - Beethoven # Nocturne No. 6, K239, 1st Movement - Mozart # Nocturne No. 6, K239, 3rd Movement - Mozart # La Mer - Debussy # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Fanfare and Overture - Handel # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Menuet Medley - Handel # Music for the Royal Fireworks, La Rejouissance - Handel Baby Noah* Tracks # Orchestra Warm-Up # Animal's Processional, Part 1 (Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell) # Animal's Processional, Part 2 (Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell, Variation) # The Elephant, the Giraffe and the Butterfly (Piano Sonata 15, Op. 28, 4th Movement # Koala's Hide and Seek (Contradance No. 6) # The Lizard Chase (Contradance No. 3) # From the Savannah (Moldau) # The Seashore Water Ballet (Sonata E Major) # Gorilla Talk (Contradance No. 5) # Wombat Dance (Contradance No. 9) # Puppy Play (Contradance No. 10) # The Ice Race (Journey Train Polka, Op. 281) # Feathered Friends (Peer Gynt, Arabian Dance) # The Flamingo Family Ballet (Peer Gynt, Anitra's Dance) # Dolphin Party, Part 1 (Medley: The Moldau, Hunt & Nymph) # Dolphin Party, Part 2 (Carmen Suite 2, Habanera) # Kangaroo Dance (Contradance No. 12) # Penguin Friends Folly (Grand Valse) # Morning: A Bright New Day (Peer Gynt Suite, Morning) # Lion's Pride (Peer Gynt Suite, Hall of the Mountain King) # The Polar BearThe Polar Bear PiperWaltz (Die Fleidermaus Waltz) # Building a Home, Building a Nest (Contradance No. 7) # Day's End: A Time for Rest (Six Children's Pieces, Op. 72, 2nd Movement) # Finale; Animal Friends, Big and Small (The Marriage of Figaro) Baby Santa* Tracks # Jingle Bells, Traditional # Deck the Halls, Traditional # Toy Symphony - Mozart # The Dreidel Song - Traditional # Joy to the World, Traditional # Joy to the World, Regge Style # 12 Days of Christmas, Caribbean Style # German Dance No. 3 "Sleigh Ride" - W.A Mozart # Jingle Bells, Traditional # Jingle Bells, Samba Style # Hanukkah Medley, Traditional # Bring a Torch, Jeanette Isabella - France # Snowbird on the Ashbank - Appalachia # The Wexford Carol - Celtic # Lo, How a Rose E're Blooming - Germany # Oshogatsu (The New Year) - Japan # We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Traditional # We Wish You a Merry Christmas, African Pop Style # Hanukkah, O Hanukkah, Traditional # Hallelujah Chorus - Handel # Silent Night, Traditional # Orchestra Tune-Up # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, Bach # Trepak (Russian Dance) # Tea (Chinese Dance) # Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # Cofee (Arabian Dance) # Dance of the Reed Pipes # Waltz of the Flowers # Symphony No. 9 - Beethoven Baby Vivaldi* Tracks # Orchestra Tune-Up # Concerto in D Major, RV93, 1st Movement # Concerto in D Major, RV93, 3rd Movement # Concerto in F Major, RV539, 1st Movement # Violin Concerto No. 3 in G Major, RV310, 1st Movement # Concerto in B Minor, RV580, 1st Movement # Concerto in C Major, RV537, 1st Movement # Concerto in C Major, RV537, 3rd Movement # Concerto in G Major, RV532, 1st Movement # The Four Seasons, Spring, RV269, 1st Movement # The Four Seasons, Spring, RV269, 3rd Movement # The Four Seasons, Summer, RV269, 1st and 3rd Movements # The Four Seasons, Autumn, RV293, 1st Movement # The Four Seasons, Autumn, RV293, 3rd Movement # The Four Seasons, Winter, RV267, 2nd Movement # Violin Concerto No. 12, RV265, 1st Movement # Violin Concerto No. 12, RV265, 3rd Movement Language Nursery Music and Verse # Theme, Weisbach # Abendlied, German # Jack and Jill, English # Bo Peep, French # Twinkle, Twinkle, Mozart # Divertimento, Mozart # K545, Mozart # Lullaby, Russian # Niji, Japanese # Minuet, Bach # Brandenburg No. 6, Bach # Jesu, Bach # Oye! Mira!, Spanish # Brilla, Spanish # Numi Numi, Hebrew # Little Rooster, Russian # Turkish March, Beethoven # Pathetique, Beethoven # Capriccio, Beethoven # J'avais, French # Kinderpredigt, German # Aiueo, Japanese # Twinkle, Twinkle, English # Matterhorn Jig, Weisbach # Lullaby, Weisbach Language Recitals # Alphabet, English # 1-20, English # Humpty Dumpty, English # Alphabet, Spanish # 1-20, Spanish # Brilla Brilla, Spanish # Alphabet, French # 1-20, French # J'avais, French # Alphabet, German # 1-20, German # Kinderpredigt, German # Alphabet, Hebrew # 1-20, Hebrew # Numi Numi, Hebrew # Alphabet, Japanese # 1-20, Japanese # Niji, Japanese # Alphabet, Russian # 1-20, Russian # Lullaby, Russian Vocabulary # English # Spanish # French # German # Hebrew # Japanese # Russian Bedtime Classics Tracks # Variations (Twinkle, Twinkle) K265/300e - '' W.A Mozart'' # Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, BWV 147 - J. S. Bach # Piano Sonata in C, K.545, 2nd Movement - W.A Mozart # Symphony No, 9, 4th Movement Op. 295 - Beethoven # Piano Sonata in D K576, 3rd Movement - Mozart # Fur Elise, WoO 59 - Beethoven # Sonata No. 14 (Moonlight), 2nd Movement, Op. 27 - Beethoven # Minuet in G from Anna Magdalena - J. S. Bach # Sonata No. 8 (Pathetique), 2nd Movement, Op. 13 - Beethoven # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, Air, BWV 1068 - J. S. Bach Playtime Classics Tracks # Orchestra Tune-Up # Concerto for Lute, Two Violins and Basso Contuino in D Major, 1st Movement - Vivaldi # Piano Sonata in C Major, 1st Movement - Mozart # Brandenburg Conceto No. 4, 1st Movement - Bach # Concerto for Two Trumpets in C Major, 3rd Movement - Vivaldi # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, 3rd Movement - Bach # Piano Sonata in A Major, 3rd Movement - Mozart # Concerto in G Major, Op, 3, No. 10, 1st Movement - Vivaldi # The Magic Flute, Papageno Arias Nos. 2 and 20 - Mozart # Goldberg Variations, Canons - Bach Classical Collection Tracks # Orchestra Tune-Up # Carmen Suife - Bizet # Blue Danube Waltz - Johann Strauss II # Peer Gynt, Hall of the Mountain King - Grieg # Sonata E Major - Scarlatti # Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell ''- Rimsky-Korsakov'' # Contradance No. 3 - Beethoven # The Moldau - Smetana # The Bartered Bride, Overture - Smetana # Concerto for Two Trumpets - Vivaldi # Great Gate at Kiev - Mussorgsky ''/1812 Overture - ''Tchaikovsky '' Art Time Classics Tracks # Orchestra Tune-Up # Carmen Suite - ''Georges Bizet # Blue Danube Waltz - Johann Strauss II # Pictures at an Exhibition, Promenade - Modest Mussorgsky '' # William Tell Overture, Bucolic - ''Gioacchino Rossini # William Tell Overture, "Lone Ranger" - Gioacchino Rossini # Gaite Parisienne, Barcarolle - Jacques Offenbach # Gaite Parisienne, Vivo - Jacques Offenbach # Minute Waltz - Fredric Chopin '' # Swan Lake, Waltz - ''Peter Tchaikovsky '' # Pictures at an Exhibition, Promenade - ''Modest Mussorgsky '' # Peer Gynt Suite, Morning - ''Edvard Grieg # Peer Gynt Suite, Hall of the Mountain King - Edvard Grieg # Bolero - Maurice Ravel # Flight of the Bumble BeeFlight of the Instrument Fairies- Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov # Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 - Franz Liszt '' # Pictures at an Exhibition, Promenade - ''Modest Mussorgsky '' # Clair de Lune - ''Claude Debussy # Great Gate at Kiev - Mussorgsky ''/1812 Overture - ''Tchaikovsky # Lullaby ''- Johannes Brahms '' Holiday Classics Tracks # Jingle Bells, Traditional # Deck the Halls, Traditional # Toy Symphony - Leopold Mozart # Joy to the World, Traditional # Joy to the World, Reggae Style # 12 Days of Christmas12 Days of Christmas , Caribbean Style # German Dance No. 3, "Sleigh Ride" - W.A. Mozart # Jingle Bells, Traditional # Jingle Bells, Samba Style # Hanukkah Medley, Traditional # Bring a Torch, Jeanette Isabella - France # Snowbird on the Ashbank - Appalachia # The Wexfrod Carol - Celtic # Lo, How a Rose E're Blooming - Germany # Oshogatsu (The New Year) - Japan # We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Traditional # We Wish You a Merry Christmas: African Pop Style # Hallelujah Chorus - Handel # Silent Night, Traditional # Orchestra Tune-Up # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, 2nd Movement - Bach # Trepak (Russian Dance) # Tea (Chinese Dance) # Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # Coffee (Arabian Dance) # Dance of the Reed Pipes # Waltz of the Flowers # Symphony No. 9, 4th Movement - Beethoven Classical Animals Tracks # Orchestra Tune-Up # Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell - Rimsky-Korsakov # Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell, Variation - Rimsky-Korsakov # Snown Maiden, Dance of the OiaseauxDance of the Hours- Rimsky-Korsakov # Capriccio Espangol, Alborada - Rimsky-Korsakov # Flight of the Bumblebee - Rimsky-Korsakov # Capriccio Espangol, Fandango - Rimsky-Korsakov # Contradance No. 6 - Beethoven # Contradance No. 3 - Beethoven # Contradance No. 10 - Beethoven # Sonata E Major - Scarlatti # SymphonySymphony HourNo. 4, Italian - Mendelssohn '' # Canon - ''Pachebel # Peer Gynt, Arabian Dance - Grieg # Peer Gynt, Hall of the Mountain King - Grieg # Peer Gynt, Anitra's Dance - Grieg # Symphony No. 9, New World - Dvorak # The Bartered Bride, Overture - Smetana # The Bartered Bride, Polka - Smetana # The Bartered Bride, Furiant - Smetana # The Bartered Bride, Skocna - Smetana # The Moldau - Smetana # The Moldau, Hunt and Nymph Medley - Smetana # Medley - Smetana # Jack's Music Studio # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # In the Deep Blue Sea Lullaby Classics* Tracks # Variations (Twinkle Twinkle), K265/300e - Mozart # Minuet in G from Anna Magdalena - Bach # Piano Sonata in C, K. 545, 2nd Movement - Mozart # Spring Song - Mendelssohn '' # Piano Sonata in D, K. 576, 3rd Movement - ''Mozart # Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, BWV 147 - Bach # Canon - Pachelbel # The Moldau - Smetana # Preludes Book II, "Clair de Lune" - Debussy # Sonata No. 14 (Moonlight), 2nd Movement, Op. 27 - Beethoven # Symphony No. 9, New World - Dvorak # Fur Elise WoO 59 - Beethoven # The Four Seasons, Winter, RV267, 2nd Movement - Vivaldi # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, Air, BWV 1068 - Bach # Sonata No. 8 (Pathetique), 2nd Movement, Op. 13 - Beethoven # Kinderscene Op. 15 - Schumann '' # Waltz No. 15, Lullaby - ''Brahms Lullaby Classics Volume 2* Tracks # Album fur die Jugend, Op. 68, No. 1, Melodie - Schumann # Piano Sonata No. 7, Menuetto - Beethoven # Piano Sonata Op. 120, Movement 3 D664, - Schubert # String Quartet, No. 13 - Beethoven # Piano Conceto No. 11, Adagio - Haydn # Waldszenen, Op. 82, No. 1, Entritt - Schumann # Divertimento, K131, Movement 2 - Mozart # Symphony No. 8, Op. 88, Allegro - Dvorak # Sonata, K547, Adagio - Mozart # Sonatina in G - Beethoven # Nocturne Op. 32, No. 1 - Chopin # Serenade, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K525, 2nd Movement - Mozart # Waltz, Op. 39, No. 5 - Brahms # My Neighborhood - Weisbach # Ave Maria, Meditation on Bach Prelude, BWV849 - Gounod / Bach # Piano Concerto No. 27, Larghetto - Mozart # Silent Night - Traditional # Hush Little Baby - Traditional Meet the Orchestra* Tracks # Opening Prelude # The Brass Section # The Woodwind Section # The String Section # Percussion # Piano and Guitar # The Orchestra - "Ode to Joy", - Beethoven # Guess What Animals Are Playing # Solo - Waltz in D-flat, Op. 64, No. 1, "Minute Waltz", Chopin - Piano # Duet - Invention #4 in D Minor, Bach - Violin and Cello # Trio - Trio #1 in D Minor Op. 9, Mendelssohn - Violin, Cello and Piano # Quartet - "When the Saints Go Marching In" - Trumpet, Clarinet, Bass and Drums # Quintet - Rondeu, Mouret # Octet - WindSerandade No, 12 in C Minor, K.388, Movement 4 - Mozart # Chamber Orchestra - Serenade for Strings in G, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" K.525, Movement 1 - Mozart # Solsict with Orchestra - Concerto for Horn in Eb, K.495, Movement 3, Mozart - French Horn # Orchestra - Overture to William Tell, Rossini Music Box Orchestra, Highlights from the B. E. Orchestra Tracks # Tune up and Fanfare based on themes from "The Magic Flute" - Mozart # Piano Sonata in C Major, K545, 1st Movement ''- Mozart'' # Piano Sonata in C, K330, 1st Movement - Mozart # Concerto for Flute and Harp in C, K299, 1st Movement - Mozart # Sonata in D for Two Pianos, K299, 1st Movement - Mozart # Tune up and fanfare based on a theme from Toccata in D - Bach # Flute Sonata in E-flat, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement - Bach # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement - Bach # Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988 - Bach # Brandenburg Conceto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement - Bach # Symphony No. 1, Op. 21, 1st Movement - Beethoven # The Ruins of Athens, Turkish March, Op. 113 - Beethoven # Sonatina in G - Beethoven # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Fanfare and Overture - Handel # Prelude No. 7 in A, "The Polish Dance" Op. 28 - Chopin # On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Op. 314. - Johann Strauss II # Nocturne in F sharp No. 2, Op. 15 - Chopin Naptime Melodies* Tracks # Variations (Twinkle, Twinkle) K265/300e - Mozart # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Air - Handel # The Four Seasons, Winter, RV267, 2nd Movement - Vivaldi # Sonatina in G - Beethoven # Minuet in G from Anna Magdalena - Bach # Bonnie (references melody My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean), Weisbach Antarctica # Kinderscene Op. 15 - Schumann # Nocturne in F# No. 2, Op. 15 - Chopin # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, Air, BWV 1068 - Bach # Waltz No. 15, Lullaby - Brahms # Prelude No. 7 in A, "The Polish Dance", Op. 28 - Chopin # 6 Children Pieces, Op. 72, 2nd Movement - Mendelssohn # Nocturne Op. 32, No. 1 - Chopin # Fur Elise, WoO 59 - Beethoven # Piano Sonata No. 14 in C sharp - "Moonlight", Op. 27-2 - Beethoven # Symphony No. 9 in E "New World", 2nd Movement - Dvorak # Nocturne in E flat No. 2, Op. 9 - Chopin # Sonata No. 8 (Pathetique), Op. 13, 2nd Movement - Beethoven # Preludes Book 11, "Clair de Lune" - Debussy Playdate Fun* Tracks # Baby Einstein'' Theme - ''Weisbach # The Itsy Bitsy Spider # Where is Thumbkin? # Did You Ever See a Lassie? # Contradance No. 1 - Beethoven # The Wheels on the Bus # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Easy Winners Rag - Joplin # B-I-N-G-O # Here We Go Loopty Loo # Pop Goes the Weasel # Yummy Yum, Snack Time! # Pineapple Rag - Joplin # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # This Old Man (Knick Knack Paddy Whack) # Baa Baa Black Sheep # Wellington's Victory, Medley, "Fanfare" - Beethoven # Wellington's Victory, "France" - Beethoven '' # She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain # Contradance No. 8 - ''Beethoven # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Playtime Music Box* Tracks # Carmen Suite Medley - Bizet # Snow Maiden, Dance of the Birds - Rimsky-Korsakov # Willam Tell Overture, "Lone Ranger" - Rossini # Flight of the Bumblebee - Rimsky-Korsakov # Humpty Dumpty/Child's Verse Medley # The Bartered Bride, Furiant - Smetana # Minute Waltz - Chopin # Gaite Parisienne, Vivo - Offenbach # Hey Diddle Diddle - Verse # Wellington's Victory, Op. 91, "England" # Wellington's Victory, Op. 91, "Victory Finale" # Swan Lake, Waltz - Tchaikvosky # Old MacDonald Had a Farm - Traditional # Happy Farmer - Schumann # Farmer in the Dell - Traditional # Jack & Jill - Verse # Symhpony No. 4, Italian - Mendelssohn # Dance of the Hours - Poncielli # The Bartered Bride, Skokna - Smetana # Voices of Spring, Waltz - Strauss Sing and Play* Tracks # Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes # Camptown Races # (Here We Go 'Round) The Mulberry Bush # Shoo Fly # Kookaburra # Skip to My Lou # Maple Leaf Rag (Instrumental; Music, Joplin) # London Bridge # Bones # Over in the Meadow # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # Contradance Medley (Instrumental; Music, Beethoven) # Old MacDonald # (I've Been) Workin' On the Railroad # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # One, Two Buckle My Shoe (Traditional Verse; Music, Weisbach) # March Majestic (Instrumental; Music, Joplin) # Farmer in the Dell # Hey Diddle, Diddle (Traditional Verse; Music, Weisbach) # Waltz, Op. 39, No. 8 (Instrumental; Music, Brahms) # The ABC Song Traveling Melodies* Tracks # Orchestra Tune-Up # Bartered Bride Overture - Smetana # Symphony 5, 1st Movement - Schubert # The Four Seasons, Autumn, RV293, 1st Movement - Vivaldi # Divertimento in F, K.138, 1st Movement - Mozart # March Millitaire - Schubert # Symphony 5, 4th Movement - Schubert # Annen Polka - Strauss # Capriccio Espangol, Alborada - Rimsky-Korsakov # Trish-Trash Polka - Strauss # Concerto in C, RV537, 3rd Movement - Vivaldi # Capriccio Espangol, Fandango - Rimsky-Korsakov # The Four Seasons, Spring, RV269, 1st Movement - Vivaldi # Serenade for Strings, Waltz - Tchaikovsky '' # The Bartered Bride, Polka - ''Smetana '' # Symphony 100, "Military", 2nd Movement - ''Haydn # Piano Sonata 15, Op. 28, 4th Movement - Beethoven # Waltz in G Flat, Op. 70, No. 1 - Chopin # Symphony 101, "Clock", 2nd Movement - Haydn # 6 Children Pieces, Op. 72, 2nd Movement - Mendelssohn # Lullaby - Weisbach '' Wake Up and Goodnight* Tracks # Symphony No. 8 "Unfinished,”" D849, 1st Movement - ''Schubert # Piano Sonata in A, K331, 3rd Movement - Mozart # Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement - Schubert # March Militaire - Schubert # Trish-Trash Polka - Strauss II # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Allegro - Handel # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st Movement - Bach # Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement - Bach # Sonatina in F - Beethoven # Rondo a Capriccio, Op. 129 - Beethoven # Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66, Waltz - Tchaikovsky '' # Fur Elise, WoO 59 - ''Beethoven # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Minuet Medley - Handel # Nocturne in E flat No. 2, Op. 9 - Chopin # Piano Sonata No. 14 in C sharp, "Moonlight", Op. 27-2 - Beethoven # Prelude No. 7 in A, "The Polish Dance", Op. 28 - Chopin # Variations on "Ah Vous Dirai-Je Maman" No. 1, 8 and 11, K265/300e - Mozart # 6 Children Pieces, Op. 72, 2nd Movement - Mendelssohn '' # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, Air, BWV 1068 - ''Bach # Sonata No. 8 (Pathetique), Op. 13, 2nd Movement - Beethoven World Music* Tracks # Baby Einstein World Music Overture (melody from Contradance 9, Beethoven) # African Savanna Morning (references melody Are You Sleeping?), Weisbach # Eagle Boy (Hobi Tribe)/Billy Boy (traditional) - A North American Medley # Pirulito (Lollipop) - Brazil # Londonberry Air/Garry Owen Jig (traditional) - A Celtic Medley # I Am Happy - Africa # Mo Li Hua (Jasmine Flower) - China # Pilsen Polka (melody from Remembrances of Pilsen Polka, Smetana) # Arabian Dance (melody from Peer Gynt, Grieg) # Bonnie (references melody My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean), Weisbach - An Antarctica Southscape # Trepak, Tchaikovsky - Russian Dance # Rainstick Joey, Weisbach - Australia # Anlie Ghungroo (melody from Anile, Anile) - India # Golden Trompong, Weisbach - Indonesia # Bard, the Piper (includes melody from Contradance 9, Beethoven) - Trinidad # Rainforest Dance (includes themes from Contradance 5, Beethoven) # Shoo Fly (vocal in English) - United States # Arroz con Leche (Rice Pudding) (vocal in Spanish) - Puerto Rico # Alouette (vocal in Frence) - France # Kogame, Kogame (vocal in Japanese) - Japan # This World, Our World, Weisbach/Clark # Ho Wantanay (references Ho Ho Wantanay), Weisbach - An Iroquois Lullaby Baby's Holiday Symphony Tracks # Hallelujah Chorus - Handel # Deck the Halls # Toy Symphony - Mozart # Good King Wenceslas # Jolly Old Saint Nicholas/Up on the Housetop # Over the River and Through the Woods # Toyland # The Dreidel Song # Carol of the Bells # German Dance #3, Sleigh Ride - Mozart # Jingle Bells # The Wexford Carol # Here We Come A-Wassailling # O Christmas Tree # Joy to the World # All Through the Night # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Silent Night The symbol '*' denotes titles available on iTunes. External links *Baby Einstein website *Campaign for a Commercial-Free Childhood *Official Baby Einstein blog *Baby Einstein DVDs Disney's Official Baby Einstein DVD listing *Julie Aigner-Clark website *No Einstein in Your Crib? Get a Refund by Tamar Lewin, The New York Times, October 23, 2009 zh:小小爱因斯坦 Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Former Disney subsidiaries and assets Category:Non-Disney